


More than the force

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Young Dan Howell grew up in Tatooine in care by his aunt and uncle. After his mother passed away and no knowledge of who his father is. always wanting to be a pilot one day for the imperial academy. Though all he knew was his future was to be taking over his uncle's farm one day.   
He didn't know how much his future could change when discovering two robots. A jedi named Felix, wanted to train him. Leading to storm troopers ending what little family he had left. He decided to follow him anywhere even if it meant getting help from smugglers; Chrisbacca And Pj Solo.

These brave souls risk everything to help prince Phil of Organa. Who found himself on board of the death star.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in a small couch, my body small and skinny. Hair scruffy and brown in colour with few specks of dirt, having waves of curls throughout the layers. My eyes darker than usual as they had little time to adjust to everything that has just happen. Sadness speckling throughout every pigment of the iris of chestnut, coffee brown. My features all disheartened and bared the dirt of the sand plains I grew up on. Now I am in a compactly different environment next to a jedi named Felix, or known more commonly as Pew-die-pie. He sat a bit taller than how my body slouched in the crease. Humming to himself lightly, his whole appearance a lot cleaner than my own. his hair quite shaggy and long with only a little bit pulled back into a small ponytail. With a slight braid in the light brown, mousy blonde strands. His eyes a blue, green colour making his pale skin look paler, especially with the dark robes he is wearing. 

Sorry am I getting to ahead with myself and the story, so where shall I begin, lets just start from the beginning. 

My name is Dan Howell I live in a humdrum existence as a moisture farmer on Tatooine with my Uncle Owen Lars and Aunt Beru. I grew up with these two, when my mother passed away after I was born. As for my father, well they have kept his father's true identity a secret from me. I don't even know if they are dead or alive. Even since a young boy I dreamed of flying among the stars. Travelling to alien worlds in the farthest reaches of the galaxy, and one day join the Imperial Academy and become a pilot. It is the same dream with my friend Louise and I share together. Unfortunately it is only a dream. Owen objects; he needs my help on the moisture farm. Mostly to stop people from taking our water as its scarce as it is through these dusty plains of emptiness. 

Though I didn't realise how much could change. My first steps toward my apparent destiny is when I purchase two droids C-3PO and R2-D2. They were going to be sold as scrap metal, I couldn't have it. With this act I gained their help and showed me an important message. So I had to help them find the jedi they mentioned. After delivering R2-D2's message to an Pew-die-pie, or as soon as he mentioned his real name, Felix. 

He told me my father had been a Jedi. Only ever meeting him once when he was an apprentice training to use the force. He then reached into his cloak pulling out this light grey tube with a button, Felix pressed it to show the bright blue light then again to make it disappear. He then placed it n my hands and told me exactly whose it is. Is my father's. It is my father's lightsaber. Felix didn't understand how much gratitude I had for him answering one of my many questions. Now I know the truth behind my fathers absence. 

Though when I found out, I did not want the truth to be real. The reason why my father was never around was because he died at the hands of another. Or more precise murdered by a traitorous Jedi. It was heart breaking after so long of wanting to know if I had more than my Aunt and Uncle. I just had them left, so when Felix offered me the chance to go to planet Alderaan and train me in the ways of the Force. I had to refuse, I couldn't leave what little family I had left. 

Though my decision soon changed when I reached home and knew how dangerous the side effects of one message could have. It's not any other day you see Imperial storm troopers killing my aunt and uncle. I can only now avenge them I only had so little left, and now it is all gone. 

So now here I am all caught up. On board a spaceship called the Millennium Falcon, driven by two smugglers. Pj Solo, and Chrisbacca. When we found out that the place Felix was taking me has been destroyed. There was no longer a planet Alderaan. So now we are heading for the rebel force to destroy the death star where they held Prince Phil of Organa captive. 

All I can do is wait and hope to find a way to cope with Chrisbacca's awful puns.


End file.
